That One and Only Summertime
by 70ftofhair
Summary: Summer 2010, Otto had the career of a lifetime and the girl of his dreams. But he was just kid and summer was full of mistakes. One-shot. Involves a death.


_That One and Only Summertime_

Summary: Summer 2010, Otto had the career of a lifetime and the girl of his dreams. But he was just kid and summer was full of mistakes. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Dude… If I owned Rocket Power, first of all, it would still be running. I would have Ben 10 that shit and created a sequel where they aged to 15-16 year olds. Wouldn't that have been legit?

* * *

_Spring 2015 – Otto's mind_

My name's Otto Rocket. I'm 25 years old. When I was 15, I turned pro for surfing. Since then I turned pro in both snow and skate boarding. I make a couple millions from surfing alone; which is good considering because I barely graduated high school and didn't even bother trying to get into college.

I wasn't Sam. Sam graduated a valedictorian. Because of his impressive brains, Twister and I stopped calling him squid. He got into his dream school MIT with a full scholarship. Despite being on the east coast, we hadn't lost touched. He got a job at Apple. Which was a bummer, 'cause he lives all the way in Texas now. In high school, Sammie never had time to date, but he had a thing with Sherry, Reggie's really good friend. She attended Ocean Shores Community College, but later transferred to Boston University. After a while, they eventually eloped during my 21st birthday in Vegas. (Honestly, I had no idea if they had dated or not.) Of course all of this caught me completely off guard; I was rather oblivious to this kind of thing.

Nah, Reggie was always the brains of the family. She attended UCLA and double majored in Journalism and Business. She now went as Regina. She currently worked in a lower writing position at some sport magazine. She was offered a higher-paying job for some girlie magazine, but opted for the one that was closed to her taste. She had hoped to recreate the Zine. I offered the money to get it started, but she said she needed to do this on her own. Reg had always been the one to make things happen for herself. Always determined and independent, my sister was. However, she wasn't as independent as I thought, for she was now engaged to my best bro Twister Rodriguez.

Twist had done pretty well for himself too. Just fourteen years ago, his stupidity just made you want to cry. You wouldn't have believed that he would maintain an average 4.12 GPA, take several AP classes, graduate early in high school, and get into UCLA's film program. Granted, I was completely shocked when he announced he chose the same school as Reg. It wasn't until Christmas time that year I found out that my best bro was totally in love with my sister. At first, the idea of Twist and Reggie hooking up was a total WTF? Yet slowly but surely, I began to notice that look he gave my sister the same look Mr. Simpleton gave Mrs. Simpleton, the one Raymundo gave to Noelani and any old family picture contain mom; Twist looked at Reggie as if she was the only girl in the world. I couldn't be any happier for them.

Then there's Clio, Twist's cousin. She was honestly my best friend. (I mean, Twist's my best bro, but Clio's special.) Since she lived in San Diego before college, we barely hung out during before I turned pro. But during the Winter Olympics 2014, she was there for ice-skating and I was there for snowboarding. We hung out a good deal. She's pretty… cool. And she's hot too.

And then there's Trish. Or there was Trish… It's been nearly five years now.

_**I look back to the one and only summer time**__**  
**__**And my girl was the envy of every friends of mine**_

_Summer 2010 – Ocean Shores Pier_

"Dude! Look at that swell!" Twister called out from the pier. He and Reggie had just returned for the summer break. Sammie had decided to stay an extra month in Massachusetts. My bro and my sister were leaning over the railing checking out the beach from above. Twist, Reggie, Trish and I stood in a line against the rail.

Reggie smiled at him and wrapped her arms him from behind. Although they've been dating for almost six months, he still blushed whenever she touched him. I rolled my eyes and turned to my own girl, Trish. She nudged at my ribcage. I took the hint and wrapped my arms around her too.

"Way better than LA, huh?" Reggie replied.

"No duh! Oceanside surf's the best in the world!" Trish answered. I chuckled.

"Something funny rocket boy?" Twister asked.

"Well," I said cockily, "when you're a pro-surfer like me. You know there are a million better surf spots all over the worl-OW. Babe!" Trish had stepped on my foot.

"Don't make fun of me Oswald." The other two burst out laughing at my real name. After a little bit, I laughed along with them. Trish was surely something. Twister winked. I bet if he wasn't dating my sister he would have been super jealous of me.

* * *

_Summer 2010 – Oahu, Hawaii_

"Babe, the wind's gonna kill you." I yelled from inside the hotel room. I had a competition in Oahu and I only invited Trish to come for some alone time. Now there was a big typhoon coming, and here she was standing on the balcony like a crazy woman.

"Woman, get inside!"

"Fuck you!" She flipped me off. I shook my head. I walked out and pulled her in. I hugged her from behind as we watched the wind blow.

"Babe."

"Yes?"

"When I die, I'm going to turn into the wind." I laughed.

"Oh really now?" She ran her fingers through my dreads.

"Yes." I kissed the top of her head.

"Too bad, I'm dying first." I joked.

"No, I am."

"Oh and why is that?" She turned over and placed her arms around my neck.

"Because I can't live without you." I leaned down and took her lips into mine.

_**She slept safely in my arms**__**  
**__**We were so young and invincible**_

_Summer 2010 – Raymundo's House_

_Tap. Tap._ Garrrrrrrrh. What the fuck is that? I grabbed my glasses from my bedside table. 3:04AM. GAH! I had a 5AM competition. Although, my sponsors gave me an apartment near the beach, I chose to sleep in Raymundo's house in my old bed whenever I have competitions. It soothed me. I walked over the sliding balcony door I had to find Trish standing on the other side. I quickly unlocked the door and let her in. She wore an oversized sweatshirt; actually it was my sweatshirt I let her borrow a year ago. Without a word, she sauntered pass me into my bed.

"Uh," I spun on the spot, "what are you doing here?"

"Mom bought home a buddy." I mouthed 'oh' then made my way to my bed. Her parents were divorced when she was younger and ever since, her mother seemed to bring home strange men. Often, Trish felt very uncomfortable, and for the last three years had been spending nights with me or Sherry.

She left space for me to lay behind her. I took my glasses off once again and slipped behind her. I envelop my 6'0" body around her small 5'2" figure. Despite the difference, we're like a puzzle. We just fit.

"Babe?" She whispered.

"Yes?" I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I leaned forward and kissed her hair. Ah her hair, it always smelled good.

"I love you too. I love you a lot."

_**Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell**__**  
**__**Those trips in the summer never went so well**__**  
**__**Young love is such dumb love**__**  
**__**Call it what you want it was still enough**_

_Summer 2010 – Shore Shack_

I was hiding underneath the counter at the Shack. I was being chased by rapid reporters trying to get a story. Last week I had totally beefed a skating event in Laguna Beach, the first of my career. (Then again, the only reason I beefed was because I was way too tired from a night with my babe.) I was still too bitter to show my face. Trish had been sitting with me before the ambush. Now she was sitting with some girl we knew back in high school talking about random girly shit.

"So, like, Trish, I like hear that you're dating Otto now." I was sure if that was supposed to be a question.

"Well, I guess so."

"Really? A lot of girls would be jealous of you even me." Oh gag me. This Kara-girl was a slut. I knew that. She slept with Lars and Josh on the same night.

"Well, Otto's a chill guy." Love my girl.

"But he's so hot!" Die.

"Well, yeah… but that's not why I like him." Love.

"He's rich too." Stupid cunt.

"But that's not important, I like him because…"

"He's famous!" Oh my god, just die.

"Hey Kara?" Trish asked politely. Uh oh.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up?"

"Well, I never… I'm surprised THE Otto Rocket is dating an uptight bitch like you." Oh she went there.

"Otto doesn't like me because I throw myself at him or because I cake on five million layers of make-up. He's not dating me because my boobs are big or because I'm super pretty. He's dating me because he's in love with my personality."

"Psh. Whatever."

"And I love Otto despite the fact that he's rich, good-looking, and famous as fuck. He's cocky and rude and a compete asshole." HEY! Does she realize I can hear her?

"But I love him anyways because he's my soul mate." Kara snorted.

"Young love never lasts."

"Love is love."  
_**  
**__**And still out of my reach**__**  
**__**And still all of the things**__**  
**__**That I want in my life**__**  
**__**How could I ask you to leave me?**_

_Spring 2010 – Twister's 20th Birthday Bash_

"I can't believe you did that!" Trish slapped me hard in the face. Currently we were in the coat closet in Twister's parent's house. It was my bro's 20th birthday, so his parents and Reggie threw him a surprised party. He ended up being freaking out at first, but later he chilled out.

"You are such an idiot!" She slapped me again and I looked away from her. I don't get why she's so mad. All I did was punch Trent in the shoulder playfully. It's not my fault he's Trish's ex-boyfriend, and he recently had 14 stitches in his shoulder because of a surfing accident. It's not my fault he started bleeding again and had to return to the ER. Really, it wasn't my fault. I just saw him flirting with the babe, so I thought I give him a friendly tap to see not harm was done.

"Geez, will you calm down?" I pulled on one of my dreads.

"No, I will not calm down! You hurt Trent!" She glared at me.

"Hey, it was just a friendly tap on the shoulder." I shrugged. Trish was not amused.

"He's hurt Otto, you're lucky that Lars insisted on driving him back to the hospital! I would've done myself! I can't believe you!"

"Why are you defending that asshole? That kook dumped you in the first place! I don't understand why you still care about him!"

"What is this about? Are you jealous?"

"Of that New Zealand pretty boy? No fucking way!"

"Obvious you are! Well get over it! We're just friends!"

"Just friends my ass! He was totally mindfucking you! I can see it in his eyes!"

"Oh my gosh! Not even. Otto Rocket, you are so dumb." I felt my blood boil.

"At least I'm not a naïve bitch."

"What did you say?" She tried to slap me again, but instead I grabbed her wrist and her shoulder and pinned her against the closet. Her face changed from anger to fear.

"Otto, stop, you're hurting me." I loosened my grip on her. Then eventually I let go.

"Damn, babe, I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah. It's okay. I'm sorry too." Quietness fell.

"Look, maybe I overreacted." She rubbed my forearms.

"No, no, no, it was me. I know you and Trent are over. It's just—I don't want to lose you. I can't help to be jealous." She placed her hands on my chest and pulled me closer to her. She tugged on one of my dreads.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Promise that you'll never leave me?" She smiled and pressed her lips against mine.

_**And we were just kids in love**__**  
**__**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from**_

_Summer 2010 – Otto's Apartment_

I was chilling with my sister at the apartment my sponsor gave me. Since she had gotten home, we haven't had any sibling bonding time. However, Twist was at some family thing in Mexico while Trish had work all day. Reggie promised she'd spent the day with me. I had to admit, I missed her a lot. Ever since I went pro, things had been different. The first year I went pro, I completely disregarded school. I was traveling too much to keep up. During that time, she and Twist had started to grown close.

So when I finally did come back, I learned that Twist was graduating early. It was crazy. It was always me and Twist while Reg and Sam were one year ahead. Then all of a sudden, I had a professional career while they were going to all graduated together. Luckily for me, I had Trish and Eddie to keep me somewhat sane during senior year.

Our life was crazy.

"Ay rocket boy?" Reggie called from another room.

"Yo." She walked into the living room where I was holding a white rolled up paper. Shit, she found my weed.

"This what I think it is?" Embarrassed I gave some excuse. It was Eddie's!

"Chill bro, wanna smoke it?" We both laughed as she revealed her lighter from her pocket.

* * *

_Summer 2010 – The Pier_

"Hey man! Can I get your autograph?" An eager teenage boy asked. He couldn't have been younger than me by two years.

"Sure thing man." I grabbed the piece of paper and pen he had in his hands and signed it quickly.

"How about a picture too?"

"No problem," I grabbed his shoulder and Trish's. "Don't mind if my babe joins in right?"

"It's all good." The girl he was with snapped a picture and smiled.

"I got it Robbie." She handed him the camera and he held it up so I could see it.

"Sweet, thanks man."

"It was my pleasure." The teenage couple walked off. I grinned at Trish.

"My boyfriend, so popular with the shoobies."

"Not even." She looked around and spotted the long line for the Sky Tower.

"Man, Sky Tower's line is so effin' long." Lightbulb.

"Hey Trish, let's just see how famous I am." I grabbed her hand and ran to the front of the line. The first group was a bunch of shoobie teens. It may actually work. I walked up to who appeared to be the leader.

"Hey man," I put my hand out. "I'm Otto Rocket." The kid's jaw dropped. The girl right next to him pushed his chin back up.

"Hi," the girl took my hand. "We're fans, especially Johnny here." She pointed at the gaping boy.

"Hi…"

"Oh well, this is my girlfriend Trish. Look guys, I usually don't do this, but I have to train for a competition later. If you guys could let us join your group; we would really appreciate it." I swung my arm over my girl.

"Guys?" The young girl asked her other two friends. The all nodded enthusiastically.

"Sweet thanks guys." Trish and I climbed over the bar and took a spot in line.

"We shouldn't have done that, but smooth Ottoboy." Trish whispered. I just winked in returned. We pulled this stunt four more times that day and stole some couple's cotton candy. Life was good.

_**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips**__**  
**__**Why did the last one tear us apart?**_

_Winter 2007 – Disneyland Parking Lot_

"…and of the sudden, Sherry hands me a set of pompoms and says, 'You're doing it.' And like, I was like, 'No way.' And she was like, 'Yes way, now go.' Then I had to…" I kept zoning in and out from her story. Sherry, cheerleading, pompoms. Kay, whatever. But I never noticed how beautiful Trish looked sitting in her car.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Trish stopped her story and turned her face up. The fireworks started.

"Wow. I've never seen the fireworks here." Speechless, I watched the expressions on her face full of awe and amazement.

"Trish…" She turned to face me, her hair slight flipping doing so. So sexy.

"Yeah?" And I kissed her. Our lips meet for a brief moment. It sent sparks down my spine. But she pushed me back.

"Whoa there," Trish pulled away from me.

"Now, now, Otto, let's not do that again." She smirked before returning to watch the fireworks. I draped my arm over her and this time she didn't push me away. I'm gonna make her mine.

_**Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol**__**  
**__**We'd walk down the beach counting every star**__**  
**__**Our hearts beat inside our chest**__**  
**__**Leaving us gasping for every breath**_

_Summer 2010 – Maui, Hawaii_

"Hey guises, ayy look at meez!" Sam slurred his words. He was always a lightweight ever since high school. I guess he didn't party that much in the east to build up a tolerance. He attempted to do a handstand on the sand, but failed miserably. He face planted and immediately started laughing his ass. I couldn't help but join in. I held my hand up to help him.

Sam had finally returned from the east. To celebrate, I surprised my friends with plane tickets to Maui. Hey, I'm a cool guy. Thrilled, they all agreed to come. Now were on the beach drinking and fooling around. A friend of mine who I met during a competition lent me their house; so it was like we were just a bunch of locals living it up. Since Reggie was already 21, she offered to buy us some drank, while we all chipped in for cigarettes. We usually don't drink a lot, but nowadays, spending time together is hard. So when we get the chance to, we often like to spice things up with drank and drugs.

It was 3AM now; drunk, we decided to take a walk. We all bought our red cups out, except Sam, he drowned his cup and was now trying to do flips. Lani was laughing at him. She was the local girl we met at a club earlier. Since Sherry was too busy to come and it's not like she and Sam were dating anyways, Sam got the girl to come home with us. Reggie and Twister were swallowing face by the water. Usually, they refrain from kissing and touching in front of me, but considering they were drunk, I was just happy they weren't fucking right on the beach. They were known to be a very public couple.

All of the sudden, something clung to my back. "Babe…" My girl whispered in my ear. I turned around and took her in my arms.

"You rang?" I winked at her. She pointed towards the sky.

"Look, stars." The sky was amazingly clear. There had to be a million stars.

"Whoa." She rested her head on my chest and we tightened our hold on each.

"I can hear your heart babe." It was true, any time she touched me it felt like my heart beat would skyrocket up.

"What's it saying?"

"I love you Trish." I smirked.

"Well ain't that true?"

_**Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair**__**  
**__**Was so contagious in the air**__**  
**__**So satisfying and I'm still smiling**_

_Summer 2010 – Road to Hana, Maui_

"Hey loser, hop in!" Sam called from the mustang convertible. I was just helping my girl finding her bathing suit. So sue me. The two of us hopped in the back with Reggie. Twist sat passenger seat. Sam pulled down the top of the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Wait!" Reggie called out causing Sam to abruptly to stop.

"What?" Sam, Twist and I said in unison.

"Did you remember to lock the door before you left the house Ottoman?" I looked away.

"Thought so considering I have the keys." She waved them in front of us and then tossed them to Twist.

"Babe, go check the house and lock the doors." Reg said sweetly. Twist groaned getting out of his seat and walking back towards the house.

"WHIPPED!" I yelled after he disappeared into the house. He walked back out and flipped me off causing the girls and Sam to laugh.

* * *

It was nearly 5AM now, we spent the whole day exploring on the island. We didn't bring our boards, we just wanted to spent and hike. It was Trish's turn to drive. Sam, Reg, and Twist were in the back sleeping. They had spent the most time driving considering Trish doesn't usually drive because of her motorcycle. I had only gotten my license a year ago while everyone else got it when they were sixteen.

The top was back on, but Trish had her window door. We were speeding, but it wasn't like there were any other cars. Besides, the way the wind blew through her hair made you look like an angel.

"You're beautiful." Trish smirked and playfully pushed my face away. I just grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tight before lowering our hands near the gear shift.

_**And still out of my reach**__**  
**__**And still all of the things**__**  
**__**That I want in my life**__**  
**__**How could I ask you to leave me?**_

_Summer 2013 – Reggie and Twister's Apartment_

"Hey Maurice." I slightly cringed referring to my best bro by his real name. He was never Maurice to me, but now everyone called him that. He asked me if I could try it out a bit, but it doesn't work for me.

"What up Oswald." I winced. Only Trish could call me that, but she was no longer in my life. No one could call me that now.

"Don't call me that." Twist chuckled.

"Fair enough."

"Where's rocket girl?" I asked. I showed up unannounced to the house about twenty minutes ago and show no sign of my sister.

"She's out with my cousin. They'll be back later." I nodded. I took a seat on the couch while Twister made his way to the kitchen and back. He handed me a beer and place a few on the table. Leave up to my main bro to know what's up. I twisted the top off and chug a good deal of it.

"So what's up bro?"

"Lately, I've just done a lot of thinking." I said whispered softly.

"Dude, you're not still thinking of Trish now are you?" I turned away; the guilt was on my face.

"Aw, Ottoman, you gotta stop. It's been four years." I gulped down some more beer.

"I can't help it Twist. She was the one! I just…" He slammed his bottle on the table.

"Otto, stop. Okay, just stop. I really hoped I wasn't gonna have to be the dude who had to set you straight, but it's getting out of hand. Trish is gone. You need to get over it." Then he started to rant in Spanish. At that point I tuned out him out.

"But Twist…"

"Deténgase, ella no va a volver! Ella está muerta! _She's dead man_."

"It's all my fault." Suddenly, I felt a heavy weigh hit my cheek.

"Seriously bro, deténgase. It wasn't your fault. You need to get the fuck over it!"

"She was my girl Twist!"

"So? She was Reggie's best friend too. And this has been upsetting her too. But have you noticed? No because you're off in your own little pathetic LALA world. Trish died. It's been three years. Go cry one more time and move on." Twist's words stung. He downed the last of his beer and opened another one.

"Dude—" He rose a hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. I kind of needed it." There was a tense silence.

"Hey, there's this film festival, and I have this awesome idea for it. You down?" I sipped some beer.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to make a documentary starring you. You up for it? Maybe it'll get your mind off, you know." I smiled weakly.

"Alright, I'm down."

_**And we were just kids in love**__**  
**__**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from**__**  
**__**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips**__**  
**__**Why did the last one tear us apart?**_

_Fall 2010 – Otto's Apartment_

I woke up with to a door slamming. I tried to get up, but there was a heavy aching going on in my head. Fuck, what the hell? Okay, there was a ragger in the apartment two doors down. I remember going with the guys and Trish. I tried sitting up again and looked around the room. There was no sign of her, but I was naked. Meaning she had to be somewhere. I grabbing my glasses and a pair of boxers and I walked into the bathroom.

"Ahh!" A blonde girl screamed.

"Oh my bad, sorry." Wait… why the hell is a blonde girl doing in my bathroom. I searched for Trish, but she was nowhere to be found. This was bad. I stood in my kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and some Tylenol. A pair of arms surrounded my bare torso.

"Hey baby." That voice wasn't my girl's. I push said chick off me.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you better get your fucking ass out of my apartment." Whoever she was, she scoffed. She mumbled something like whatever, dick, you weren't good anyways. Something along those lines, but it wasn't like I cared. I just needed this bitch out of m house. She went back to the bedroom and didn't make a single noise. Getting rid of her was easy enough.

"Oh by the way," she said on the way out. "Your girlfriend stopped by around 6. You might want to call her."

Shit.

_**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?**__**  
**__**We're at an all time low, how do we get it back?**_

_Fall 2010- Trish's House_

I ran from my apartment to Trish's. She and her mom lived ten minutes away. Once I got there I saw Trish's mom, leaving. I asked her if Trish was home, and she said she was making herself some breakfast. Then she left. I took a deep breath and walked in. I shut the door silently behind me and went to the dining room. Sure enough, Trish was there with a bowl of cereal sitting in front of her laptop.

"Hey." I said. She ignored me, immersed in her screen. I said it a little loud and she turned her head up. She closed her laptop and pushed it on the side. She ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Hi." She replied.

"I… well, what happened… I… I'm soo… Trish you got to understand… I'm so sorry." I apologized. God. I just feel like crying. She smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Babe, it's okay." The coldness of her words sent shivers down my spine.

"What? I don't understand." She titled her head and smiled.

"I cheated… with that girl. I had sex with her."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later, wasn't it?"

"I don't, I don't understand what you're saying."

"Well, it wasn't like you and I were going to get married or anything. I mean, were just having fun right?" Her word stabbed my heart.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like this is love or anything." With that I walked out of her house.

_**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?**__**  
**__**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces now?**_

I can't believe her. How can she say this wasn't love! Haven't I made it clear enough to her that I'm in love with her! I love her more than Twist loves Reggie. For fucksake's, she was my girl. I loved her more than anything. Hell, I love her more than I love myself. AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING.

When we were sixteen, I needed a date for this Christmas Party my buddy Ryan was throwing. After getting rejection by the two prettiest girls I knew, I decided to ask her. She proved to be an awesome choice because she's so chill and down to earth. After an hour or two into the party, we decided to bail. We hopped in her car (I was too busy travelling the world to get my license), and we drove for hours. We ended up going to Anaheim and watched the Disneyland fireworks. Call me a romantic or whatever, but at that moment, Trish was no longer my sister's friend. She wasn't the girl I known since I was 9. She wasn't the girl that was in pretty much all my classes in school.

She was the girl; the one I wanted to be with; the one with the eyes I wanted to stare into forever; the one with the lips I wanted devour; the one with the body I wanted to dominate; the one who heart I wanted to keep. So in my true idiot fashion, I kissed her. She pushed me away. So since then, I asked her out every month. I only had to wait until my 19th birthday before she finally said yes.

But then again, Trish wasn't perfect either. She had dated Trent on and off throughout high school. I know she lost her virginity to her instead of me, but I was okay with that because she was mine now! That shouldn't have mattered. But now, it's like she didn't even love me.

Fuck! I grabbed my keys and drove to Raymundo's house. I need to think properly.

* * *

I was awoken by someone shaking me. I was about to open my eyes, when I felt a sharp pain across my cheek followed by another.

"What the fuck?" I said getting up. My glasses were still on, but crooked. I see a frantic-looking Twist and Sam in front of me. I checked my surroundings; it seems I fell asleep on Raymundo's couch.

"We need to go." Twister said as he pulled me up and over his shoulder.

"Whoa man, put me down." Sam shook his head.

"No can do, we need to go now." Twister and Sam made their way out of the front door; I threw Sam the keys so he could lock up.

"Can you at least, OW, watch it bro!" I punched my sister's boy after he dropped me into the backseat of his ride. Sam quickly ran into the passenger seat. Twist put the keys into the ignition and floored it. I hastily snapped my seatbelt together.

"Yo Lame-os? What the fuck is going on?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Twister said sternly. I was taken back with his tone; it wasn't every so often that he would scold me. The last time he heard that tone was when I had broken Twister's new camera when we were seventeen. I was too scared to talk to him for a week.

"Raymundo, Tito, Reggie, Sam, Sherry, and I have been trying to call you for hours!" Twist yelled at me. Sam turned back with a sympathetic look.

"Look, I just needed some time for myself."

"You done?"

"No, but you dragged me out of the house, now tell me what the fuck is going on." Twister punched the ceiling.

"You tell him." He turned to Sam. Sam nodded and turned back once again.

"Trish is in the hospital."

"She's… no, what… that…"

"She was driving with her bike towards your house. Some kids were drag racing, ran a light, and hit her. The guy in the car died because he wasn't wearing a seat beat."

"But Trish… how is she?" The guys went silent.

"Guys, she didn't die? Did she?" They didn't bother to answer me.

* * *

Twist dropped me and Sam off while he went to park. Sam led the way. I never liked hospitals. I remembered when my mom died. We were in the hospital for hours before the doctor finally told my father my mom's dead. It was the worst feeling I ever felt, until now. We get up to the waiting room. I see Sherry and Reggie hugging and comforting each other. Raymundo, Noelani, and Tito were sitting together. Sam made his way to the girls. Reg hugged him first, then Sherry hugged him for a long time. Then I noticed a small Asian woman standing by herself: Trish's mom.

"Mrs. Tagle." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Otto." She tried to smile, but I could tell she couldn't.

"How is she? I just found out." She had been crying, I could tell.

"She got hit by some teenagers. She flew off her bike and landed on the on the car. Part of the car went right through her shoulder and most of her bones are broken. She's alive, but the doctor said she's lost a lot of blood. The doctors are trying to give her blood transfusions, but her body's apparently rejecting the blood. They're not sure if she'll make it."

"Is she awake?"

"She's been drifting in and out."

"Who's her doctor?" She looked around and pointed to a short older man. She gestured for him to come over. He did so.

"Hello Doctor. This is my daughter's boyfriend. He just arrived, is there a chance that he could see Trish?" The doctor nodded.

"Come this way." I followed after him. I looked behind me and saw Noelani hugging Trish's mom. Twister had returned and had Reggie on his lap while she cried into his shoulders. The doctor led me to a room close the waiting room. He opened the door and there she was. My girl like I've never wanted to see her. She was deathly paled and hooked up to so many different IVs and machines. The doctor nodded to me and left me alone. I took the chair on her right side. I took her hand into mine.

"Trish," I whispered. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Babe, I'm so sorry I ran out of your house. I was just upset. The reason is because I'm so in love with you. So when you said that our relationship wasn't a real love, I freaked. Trisha Michelle, I'm in love with you. I really want to marry you. When you get through this, I promise I'll prove to you that I'm our true love. I love you." I squeezed her hand. She stirred again and her eyes slowly fluttered open. I stood up in front of her face.

"O..tto..o..?" She coughed.

"Babe, babe, babe, oh my god, don't scared me like that."

"Wha… what… hap…happened?" She asked slowly. I traced her face with my finger.

"You were on your bike and you go hit by a car."

"Oh, I remember leaving. I was going to your place. I want… I want to apologize about what I said earlier."

"It's okay. You were mad; you were just pretending that you didn't love me." She smirked.

"That's right."

"Don't worry babe, you'll make it through."

"You think so?"

"Of course." I felt tears coming on.

"I love you."

"I love you so much Trisha."

"I know Oswald." I leaned forwarded and kissed her softly.

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"When you get out of this hospital, we'll take ride to Vegas, and get married. What do you say?" She took a moment to ponder and smiled.

"Okay. I'm tired." I kissed her forehead.

"Go sleep babe. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay."

"Sweet dreams my love."

"I really do love you Otto." I smiled and stroked her cheek. I leaned over and kissed her one more time.

"I'm in love with you too." I spent the night with her. I drifted to sleep after an hour she did. I woke up a little past 7AM. She never did.

_**And we were just kids in love**__**  
**__**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from  
The first kiss stole the breath from my lips**__**  
**__**Why did the last one tear us...**_

_Fall 2009 – Shore Shack_

"Happy birthday Otto," Trish smiled as she handed me a gift. It was a small box wrapped nicely.

"Thanks Trish," I set the box down by the counter and pulled her into my lap.

"But there's only one thing I want from you." She smirked.

"Oh really? And what is that?" I winked.

"You." And with that I kissed her. Sparks flew because for the first time, she actually kissed me back.

_**We were just kids in love**__**  
**__**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from**__**  
**__**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips**__**  
**__**Why did the last one tear us apart?**_

_Summer 2010 – Otto's Apartment_

"Hey, what if I told you I was pregnant?" Reggie pondered out loud. Twister automatically tense up.

"You're what! But... but, we've been so careful!" His face paled. We all laughed.

"Relax babe," she raised her beer. "I am not."

"What if I was pregnant," Sherry asked. Reggie and I looked at each other then Sam was sitting beside the girl. He made the same face as Twist. The girls laughed again.

"Bust!" I joined along with them. Twister leaned over and punched me.

"Yo, not cool."

"Whatever!" We all chugged some of our beers.

"Hey Otto," Sam started. "What if Trish is pregnant?" I looked over at my girl and grinned.

"Legit. I have a couple millions, I think we can deal." Trish kissed my cheek. Reg and Sherry offered me a hi-five.

_**We were just kids in love**__**  
**__**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from**__**  
**__**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips**__**  
**__**Why did the last one tear us apart?**_

_Fall 2014 – Jimmie Roberts Live_

Twist and I sat and waited in the green room. Twist's movie was a hit. Honestly, not so far-fetch from when we were younger, but now that he was starting to get recognized as a director, he wanted to make a legit film. Of course, I agree, anything for my best bro. I helped fund the movie from the Bank of Otto. It was titled, 'No Shoobies Allowed'. Originally just an indie film, Twist just wanted to show at a few festivals, but MTV saw it and fell for it. They picked it up, and now it was the summer's biggest hit. Now the two of us were gonna be interviewed by Jimmie Roberts. It's pretty cool.

"Five more minutes guys," a blonde girl said. We nodded.

"Dude, Ottoman, you have to remember to call me Maurice." I groaned.

"Seriously? How fuckin' lame."

"And watch your language! This is live TV."

"God, you sound like Reggie."

"Do not!" He defended. I laughed because it was so true.

"Yeah yeah." He punched my arm. I only laughed harder and he joined me. Blondie showed up and told us to follow her. We did as we were told and then he gave us the cue to enter the stage.

"From Ocean Shores, California, Oswald "Otto" Rocket and Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez." Jimmie yelled to the crowd. We walked out and the applause got loud.

"Dude, how legit!" Twist whispered excitedly. I took the seat nearest Jimmie.

"Well hello, hello, hello." Jimmie smiled eagerly. He offered his hand to shake. As I went to shake it, he flipped so his palm was facing up.

"I might not be cool, enough, but WHOOGITY WHOOGITY." Twist, I, and the crowd laughed. I joined along and whoogied with him.

"So Otto, Maurice, I have to say I've watched your movie a lot would be an understatement."

"Thanks man." Twist interjected.

"Tell me, what gave you the idea to do this project?" I nodded to Twist.

"Well, Jim, may I call you that?" The talk host nodded. "Well, Jim, ever since we were younger, I would always have my camcorder in hand. I would always record our rad moves. But Ottoman here was my main focus. We're been best bros for like twenty years. So I thought that making my directing debut about my main bro would be the best way to kick off my career." Twist offered me a silent whoogie. I smirked and whoogied back.

"Cool, cool. Best bros for years? Would you say this was the best bromance ever made?" I looked at Twist. He cocked an eyebrow. I grinned and threw my arm around my shoulder and place my arm on his knee. The ladies screamed.

"Well, Jim… It's kind of a secret. Don't tell my sister." I winked to the crowd.

"Dude, get off me." Twist said as he pushed me off. I put a finger to my eye and imitated crying.

"Bro, that hurts." Jimmie chuckled.

"Maurice."

"Yo."

"Is everything in the documentary real?"

"Like, is everything true and legit?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. That's all the crazy shenanigans we've been doing for like fifteen years."

"So, do your friends call you Twister?"

"Yep."

"Why is that?"

"Let me answer that!" I interrupted.

"Go for it Ottoman." Twist laid back and put his hands behind his head.

"You see, Twist moved into the neighbor when he we were four. The tradition in Ocean Shores was to call the new kid, 'Squid'. So me and my sister bagged on him for five years calling him 'Squid'. Then our bud, Sammie moved to the house next to Twist's, so he became the new 'Squid'. Though, when you're nine, Maurice wasn't the coolest name on the block, so he told us to call him Twister. Actually, he started telling us to call him Twister for years before that. He said that he loved twisting? Yeah, he was a weird kid. Still is actually, but when Sammie moved to Ocean Shores, Twist here became Twister. I really don't care about this Maurice shit—oh sorry, I'm not supposed to curse on TV right, my bad—even if it's real name. He's Twister and will always be."

"Up to now?"

"Up to now."

"Can I call you Twister?" Twister shrugged.

"I guess; it doesn't matter to me. Nowadays, most people refer to me as Maurice. But anyone's free to call me Twister. It's all good in the hood." He flashed a smile and gave the crowd a thumbs up. The women applauded him.

"So Twister, in the movie, you proposed to Regina Rocket. Is this true?" Twist blushed; you think almost six years of dating he would stop, but he hasn't yet.

"Yeah, we've been together for almost six years."

"Did you plan it?"

"Well," he blushed some more. I slapped my forehead. "We had agreed that we would get married in the next few years. And I wanted to ask her in a special way. The idea just came to me, and I just had to do. Then when it was all said and done, my cousin Clio begged me to insert it into the final edit."

"Don't lie, Clio whomped you until you did."

"Shut your mouth." Twister hissed.

"Whomped? Now that means beat up right?" We both nodded. "You guys used a lot of new words."

"Oh yeah, that's our lingo."

"I liked it, I liked it. You guys need to give me a dictionary or something." We laughed.

"Cool brah, we'll have Sammie email it to you." Jimmie clapped happily.

"I'm excited! On another topic, Regina, or Reggie, happened to be you sister, Otto." I nodded. "How'd that make you feel, your best bro dating your sister?"

"Honestly, it was weird. And at first, I wanted to whomp on him, but one day, I just saw him looking at my sister. Then it hit me, he was stupidly in love with her. So I had to let him date her. Now they just need to get married already."

"Hey man, soon." The women in the audience aw'd.

"I really love her." I gagged. The audience, the women (always the women), aw'd.

"How about you Ottoman? Paparazzi has linked you with Selena Gomez and your co-star, Clio Rodriguez, who ironically is your best bro's cousin." I laughed. Selena was a cool girl. I met her at the premiere. We had lunch a couple times, but that was because she was recruiting me to teach her how to surf. As for Clio, she was my main girl. She was an Olympic gold medalist for figure skating. She was like me, determined with her extreme sports. We hung out a lot during the Winter Olympics. She was just a friend, sometimes. There have been times that we had connected. Sometimes, it was like I was talking to Trish again. Reggie had been hinting for me to ask her out, but I don't know. I had been thinking about it for a while.

"Well, Selena's cool, but just a friend. As for Clio, I've known her since forever too. She's one of my best friends."

"So aren't there any girls?" I looked at Twister for support and he just shrugged.

"To be honest, I haven't dated anyone since I was twenty." Twenty-one, actually, Trish died two weekends after my birthday.

"Really now, and how old are you again?"

"I'm 24."

"Is there a reason? Something you're willing to share?" Twist kicked me. 'Don't do it.' His eyes pleaded. I mumbled 'sorry.'

"Well, Jimmie, I dated this girl Trish for a few months. I knew her all my life, and I really loved her. Even though we didn't date long, I asked her to marry me and she agreed." Cue the aw's.

"Awwwwww."

"Oh yeah, I remembered her name popping up a few times. So what happened? Secretly dating, no longer dating?"

"She died." Silence fell through the show. It was obvious Jimmie was surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I've been scared to date ever since, but it's been four years. As much as I loved her, I think it's time to move on. That's what she would've wanted. As Maurice he would say, seguir adelante amigo!" Jimmie eased up.

"Shut up, would not." Twist shook his head.

"So anyone you have in mind? I bet any of these fine single ladies would be more than willing to give you their numbers." Twist and I laughed. I looked over the audience.

"Actually, I think there is. Twist don't kill me." Twist raised an eyebrow. I pulled my phone out and pressed on my speed dial. I pressed the speaker button. The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Hola Otto."

"You called Clio?" Twister yelled. I put my finger to my mouth to shush him.

"You watching the show?"

"Haha, yes I am." Clio replied from the other line.

"Cool, you wanna go ice skating this weekend?" I heard her laugh again.

"Yes, Otto. I'd love to." I smiled.

"Sweet, I'll call you back later kay?"

"Mmks. Later Ottoboy." I shut my phone down. Jimmie applauded me.

"You kook, you asked my cousin out on National Television!"

"Lame-o, you're marrying my sister." His eyes narrowed to slits.

"Touché."

"Well wasn't this an interesting segment, stay tune, we'll going to bring a half pipe so Ottoman can show us some of his signature moves!" Twister and I waved to the crowd. In the middle of waving however, he punched me, hard, on the shoulder.

"Ouch, what the eff bro?"

"You're an idiot."

"You're a Reggie clone." He punched me again even harder. I'll just keep my mouth shut.

* * *

_Fall 2015 - Ocean Shores Cementery_

Flowers and paper bag in hand, I walked through the cemetery looking for Trish. I passed my mom's grave and took a moment to pray. Then I proceeded to find my girl. When I got there, I noticed there were already a dozen pink roses. Her mother must have already been here. Make sense, it was the five anniversary of her death. I sat down in from of the grave and placed the flower next to the roses.

"Hey babe." Sometimes, don't think I'm crazy, but I feel like she talks to me.

"I have something for you!" I pulled out two take out boxes of the Shack's Classic burger. Trish's favorite meal.

"I even made it myself." I placed hers in front of the flowers.

"So, babe, it's been five years. So here's the gossip, and I know you love gossip. Reg and Twist finally got married. Sam and Sherry are expecting their first. Raymundo and Tito retired and now I have full control of the Shack. Oh and Lars is gay or bisexual. I don't really know, but he's dating a man now. Raul and Sandy weren't too happy, but whatever you know? I know… weird." I smiled and took a bite out of my burger.

"I have to say, the first two years after you died were really horrible. I barely went to competitions. I barely went through life honestly. My sponsors threaten to drop me. I didn't talk to Sam at all. Twister and Reggie barely wanted to talk to me because all I would do was mope about losing you. It was horrible. Then Twist came to me, and slapped some sense into me. Literally.

"Then we made the movie, and suddenly I was famous again. Then I reconnected with Clio, then Clio and I went to Russia for the Olympics. I started to fall for her. Then Twist and I went to Jimmie Roberts Live, your favorite late-night talk show. I asked Clio out. Please don't be mad, but I'm starting to love her. Trish baby, you're always gonna be number one in my number. I'm still in love with you. I love you a lot babe.

"But I'm going to marry Clio. I'm proposing next week." A tear rolled down my face. I wiped it off. Suddenly the wind blew, and more tears fell from my eyes.

She was here, and she was giving her blessing.

_I love you Otto Rocket._

"I will love you forever, Trish."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it's confusing and jumps all over the place. Hope like it. :)


End file.
